Saving Emma
by CameronSwenConnorCroft
Summary: How I want season 5A to end. This was written before I started watching season 5, so is not totally in line with the series.


After Emma became the Dark one to save Regina from the darkness. Mary-Margret, David, Hook and Henry would be leaving Storybrooke to begin their search for Merlin. Leaving Regina to handle the New Dark one. Regina had also been left in charge of the dagger, as she is the most knowledgeable when it comes to magic. Of course this led Hook to put up an argument claiming to be Emmas' true love but backed down quickly from the Queens glare.

After the two idiots, the truest believer and the one handed pirate had left, Emma had become a bit of a problem, leaving Regina no choice but to use the dagger against her. Regina, for the safety of the town, left Emma in one of the cells at the sheriffs' station, which was enchanted with the same magic used to hold Rumplestiltskin back in the Enchanted forest.

Regina made her way into the sheriffs' station, locking eyes with the new Dark one.

" _Good morning your Majesty_ ," Emma smirked gripping the bars. " _Did you miss me?"_

" _Just checking you're still here"_ Regina said. _"And to bring you this_ ". Regina handed Emma a grilled cheese through the bars, " _Even the Dark one has to eat_."

Emma checked the grilled cheeses as if inspecting for a bomb or something, but then she practically inhaled it.

" _So, I heard the four musketeers are meant to be back today"_ Emma grinned.

" _Where'd you hear that"_

" _I'm the Dark one, I have my ways"_

Regina rolled her eyes and answered Emmas' earlier question. _"yes, they will be back sometime today, then hopefully we can have the old Emma back."_

" _Aww… You miss her"_ Emma snarled.

" _Yes"_ Regina whispered so silently it was barely audible, _"I do"_

Henry, Snow, David and the one-handed wonder, arrived back in Storybrooke late in the afternoon. They met with Regina at Granny's diner and explained what Merlin had instructed them to do.

Henry, Hook, Snow, David and Regina met again by the well. Regina was holding the dagger, stood near an unconscious Emma.

" _We'll only have a few minutes at most."_ Regina reminded.

" _Mom?"_ Henry questioned. " _Shouldn't there be more people here, I mean…what if Hook's not Emmas' true love"._

" _Don't worry lad, I'm sure Emma and I are meant to be"._ Hook smiled confidently.

Merlin had given a potion, to the so called heroes, along with a set of instructions, that was tucked safely away in Reginas' pocket. The potion would be able to contain the darkness, but as always there was a catch. An act of true love must be performed, but for it to work, the act of true love must never have been used before, meaning Henry would be unable to break the curse.

Regina poured the potion onto the Dark ones' dagger, then raised it above her head, erupting red lightning from the dagger. Regina waved her hand over Emmas' unconscious form, awaking the blonde. Emmas' eyes flashed from black, to red then back to the green everyone was used to. The second Emma stood up Hook kissed her, but nothing happened.

" _see"._ Henry muttered moving over to his blonde mother. He kissed her cheek, even though he knew nothing would happen, he still felt disappointed.

" _It's okay Henry,"_ Emma said giving a reassuring smile, _"You'll think of something"_

Emma then turned to her parents who both wrapped their arms around her, and kissed her temple, but once again nothing happened.

" _Don't worry"_ David said, _"We love you and will not rest until this is over"._

Emma pulled away from her parents' arms with tears in her eyes, then looked over to the former Evil Queen, who was clutching the dagger and looking at the floor. Emma walked over to the brunette to stand in front of her.

" _Hey,"_ Emma said giving a shy smile.

" _Hey"_ Regina said sadly meeting green eyes.

" _I um…"_ Emma said nervously. _"I want you to keep the dagger, and…if you need to use it…"_

" _Okay"_ Regina nodded sadly.

Emma was about to turn away but instead took a step forward, wrapping her arms around the brunettes' waist and resting her head on Reginas' shoulder. Reginas' arms made their way around the blondes' shoulders, still tightly clutching the dagger. A bright light erupted from their chests and surrounded them. The light was growing increasingly brighter, so bright that they had to tightly shut their eyes. The dagger turned to dust in Reginas' hand, which then moved into blonde curls. As Henry watched he couldn't help but to think of the Stardust movie in that moment. When Henrys' mothers pulled apart they looked at each other, then to the others stood near the well.

" _D-did it work?"_ Snow asked.

" _True loves hug"_ Henry said softly.

Once again everyone hugged Emma besides Hook, who had mysteriously disappeared. The five of them began their walk back to the town. Henry walked ahead with Snow and David, leaving his mothers' alone.

" _You saved me"_ Emma smiled _"Thank you…So um…what does true loves hug mean?"_

" _I-I don't know…perhaps the love between friends"_

Emma nodded sadly but smiled when she felt fingers link with her own.


End file.
